Dracule Mihawk
Summary The first of the Seven Warlords to be formally introduced, his appearance marking their very first mention in fact, Mihawk carries the reputation of the greatest swordsman in the world. Unlike practically every other Pirate and even the other Warlords, he is a loner, sailing the seas in a small boat and never interacting with others unless absolutely necessary. He is said to have had a rivalry with Shanks in the past, and that their duels were truly titanic. It is Zoro's ultimate goal to defeat him and Mihawk, after seeing his warrior spirit, urged Zoro to become stronger and surpass him one day. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Dracule Mihawk (called Juracule Mihawk in old translations), epithet "Hawk Eyes" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 41 pre timeskip, 43 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Shichibukai, Strongest Swordsman in the World Destructive Capacity: City level+ via powerscaling (Also cleaved a frozen tsunami spanning over 3 kilometers wide and 1 kilometer tall cleanly in two, the force of his cut also sent the upper half flying upward hundreds of meters) Range: Extended human melee range, at least several kilometers with ranged slashes Speed: Massively Hypersonic (easily dominated pre-timeskip G2 Luffy with little effort, even tagged him with a ranged slash mid-soru once with closed eyes, can delicately deflect and precisely change the course of bullets with little and less effort) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: Class EJ Durability: City level+ via powerscaling (his durability should be in the same league as Admirals like Akainu) Stamina: Superhuman, exact level unknown, didn't show the slightest sign of strain or fatigue after fighting for hours in the Marineford Battle Standard Equipment: The Black Sword, Kokutō Yoru (the strongest sword in the OP world), and his Kogatana, a pendant cross knife worn on his neck Intelligence: Fairly intelligent and perceptive Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, premium swordsmanship (is the strongest swordsman in the One Piece verse, able to casually slice a large frozen tsunami in two, this tsunami was frozen by Aokiji so it should be noted it is far more durable than your usual frozen object, Mihawk has also shown the ability to slice with ground-breaking precision as shown when he launched a long-ranged slash at Gear 2 Luffy in mid-soru while going around the other people in between), can generate wind blades with sword slashes. Excellent visual prowess. (easily able to track gear 2nd luffy in the middle of a chaotic warground) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Wind Blades:' Not a named technique. Mihawk swings his sword and launches a slicing blade ofwind at his opponent. He can use this with pin-point precision (as when he easily tagged a soru-speeding G2 Luffy in the midst of battling marines and pirates with a slash) as well as with overwhelming power, as seen below. '-Kokuto Issen (Black Blade Single Flash):' Mihawk swings his blade to launch a wave of compressed air from his sword, which is able to cut everything in his path, making a powerful long-range slice. '-Sekai Ichi no Zangeki (The Strongest Slash of the World):' It is an extremely powerful technique, possessing incredible range and power. Using his Kokuto Yoru, Mihawk launches a massive air compressed wave towards his opponent, capable of cutting through massive amounts of ice, and supposedly much more. '-Kokutō Arahoshi (Black Blade Heavy Star):' Mihawk jumps, standing on his sword, and descends to impale his opponent Others Notable Victories Notable Loses Inconclusive Matches -Ichimaru Gin(Bleach) (Each fighter could likely one-shot the other.)